


Stucky Series

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Serie de One-shots STUCKY(Steve x Bucky)1.James Buchanan Barnes siempre ha tenido un éxito rotundo con las chicas.  Educado, amable atento,alto, fuerte, de transparentes ojos y sonrisa traviesa. No había, en teoría, un solo "pero" que se le pudiera poner. En teoría...2. Un instante para salvar al mundo.Una oportunidad para decir lo nunca dicho.Y un viaje en el tiempo, sólo para despedirme de ti.3. Se siente como si te amara, se siente como si sólo fueramos tú y yo. Si sientes lo mismo, por favor, besáme.4. Un sueño terrible despierta a Bucky en mitad de la noche. Y sólo puede pensar en una cosa: ¿Dónde está Steve?5. Durante la guerra, Bucky escribió una carta. Más de setenta años después, al fin llega a su destino.6. Una promesa puede volverse una atadura por siempre.7. El esperado reencuentro, la vuelta a casa de Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15





	1. El gran "pero" de Bucky

Desde que tiene memoria, James Buchanan Barnes, ha tenido un éxito rotundo con las chicas. Educado con la sobriedad propia de la primera mitad del siglo XX, Bucky, como lo apodaría su mejor amigo de toda la vida, era considerado un caballero. Nunca insultó a una niña, ni se peleó con ellas, jamás les arrebató sus muñecas o tiró de sus cabellos. Siempre amable, siempre atento. Y si a eso le sumaban que siempre fue el chico alto y fuerte de la clase, de transparentes ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa. No había en teoría un solo "pero" que se le pudiera poner.

Es así que, su primera novia la tuvo a los cinco años, no podemos hablar de una gran relación, repito, tenían cinco años. La chica era una niña del vecindario con la que él y Steve, su mejor amigo, y otros niños, jugaban por las tardes en la calle frente a sus casas. El recuerdo que Bucky tiene de esa relación fue que el día siguiente, después de hacerse novios, Steve se cayó mientras corría y se raspó la rodilla. Steve lloró, era más pequeño que Bucky, y que todos. Siempre lo molestaban y Bucky estaba seguro de que alguno de esos otros niños, le habían puesto el pie. Dejó a su novia jugando canicas, sola, y corrió a ayudarlo. Su noviazgo no duró ni un día.

La segunda novia oficial que tuvo llegó dos años después. Le había hecho un barco de papel y juntos se disponían a probar si flotaba en una tina de agua. Steve había querido ver, porque le gustaban los barcos y nunca podría viajar en uno porque le daban nauseas. Así que estaban los tres, acuclillados frente a la tina, cuando una gran pelota roja se estrelló en la nuca de Steve y lo mandó directo al agua. Bucky dejó a su novia para sacar a Steve del agua, pelearse con los culpables y después, pasar dos semanas sin salir a jugar, porque Steve estaba enfermo en casa, y prefería ir a cuidarlo. Su noviazgo duro una semana... casi.

La tercera novia real fue a los doce. Steve y él, tenían clases diferentes, y salían en horarios diferentes. Bucky solía esperarlo en el patio, y cuando por fin tomaban camino, se acercaban al colegio de niñas. Una tarde, mientras esperaba que Steve saliera de clase, el maestro de éste se le acercó y le dijo que su amigo había tenido una crisis asmática y que se lo habían llevado a casa. No lo pensó si quiera, olvidó su cita con su novia y fue directo a casa de Steve, dónde tía Sarah, le dijo que lo habían llevado al hospital. Ella iba de salida hacia allá con un cambio de ropa para su amigo, así que la acompañó. Su chica no quiso hablarle más, después de un mes de ausencia total.

A los quince, Steve se peleó con un tipo más grande que él, y le había lastimado el brazo y roto la nariz antes de que Bucky llegara y lo ayudara. Después de eso, se sentaron juntos frente a la apuesta del sol, mientras reían con sus respectivas heridas sobre la piel, disfrutando de sus victorias. Esa tarde, sin que lo supiera, su novia había terminado con él por dejarla plantada en la feria.

Bucky se rindió ante esas situaciones, por más que Steve siempre procurara dejarlo solo y darle su espacio, él nunca estaba tranquilo sin su amigo alrededor. Siempre pensaba que estaría metido en algún problema, o que se había desmayado en algún lado, o un ataque de tos... lo que fuera. Así que optó por las citas dobles. Era más sencillo así. Aunque Steve era bastante tímido y las chicas, algunas veces, eran más altas que él. Aun así, siempre terminaba peleándose con sus novias, tarde o temprano le salían con el ya clásico "¿Hoy también vas a ver a Steve?" No es que les cayera mal, de hecho, decían que era un chico agradable. Steve no podía caerle mal a nadie, al menos, es lo que Bucky siempre ha pensado. Pero por alguna razón, el tiempo que les daba a ellas no era suficiente, y jamás estuvo dispuesto a dejar de lado el tiempo compartido con su mejor amigo. Vamos, que las novias van y vienen, pero un amigo de verdad, sólo se tiene una vez en la vida.

Luego vino la guerra, todos conocemos la historia. El cambio de Steve, su propio cambio. Sí, muchas cosas habían cambiado, el tiempo había pasado, pero había algo que se mantenía inmutable como si se encontrara protegido por un escudo más fuerte que el del capitán América. Él y Steve seguían siendo amigos, hermanos por elección. Siempre hombro con hombro en dónde y en lo que fuera. Y eso era todo lo que tenían seguro, lo único a lo que podían asirse en los momentos más oscuros. Él tenía a Steve, y Steve lo tenía él. Hasta el final de la línea.

Ahora, Bucky sigue teniendo éxito con las chicas, Steve también. Ninguno puede quejarse de que les hagan falta. Bucky tiene novia, y no cualquiera, una peligrosa viuda negra.

—Tenemos el día libre—le anunció Natasha.

—Más bien, noche libre—corrigió él. Ella había tocado su puerta apenas hace dos minutos y se ponía cómoda sobre el colchón de una cama que Bucky odiaba. Nunca podía dormir bien en ella.

—Tanto mejor—ella sonrió levantando la ceja con una insinuación que no pasó desapercibida para él.

—Sí, pero...—titubeó un poco, porque aun cuando no quería negarse, ni tenía las intenciones, tenía un compromiso previo—, estoy esperando a...

Justo entonces tocaron a su puerta. Steve estaba del otro lado con un cuaderno de dibujo entre las manos.

—¡Hey!—lo saludó y Bucky sonrió dejándole pasar —. Hola, Natasha.

—Hola, Steve—la pelirroja bajó los hombros en signo de derrota y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas.

—Mira, Bucky tengo lo que me pediste.

—A ver— tomó el cuaderno. Eran dibujos de cómo podía ser su traje o en palabras de Steve, su uniforme. Quería algo cómodo, funcional, el chaleco que usaba antes estaba bien, con algunos ajustes— Está bien, pero lo quiero en negro, siempre en negro.

—Negro será... le puedes decir a Tony lo que quieres, es más fácil.

—¿Crees que quiera?

Ellos hablaban de trivialidades que Natasha no estaba para soportar. Estaban tan preocupados por un maldito traje que hasta hacían bocetos, qué clase de hombres eran esos.

—Puedes conservar la estrella en tu brazo. Se ve bien.

—Sí, pero ¿qué tal si cambiamos sus colores?

—Claro. Que sean como los míos—bromeo Steve.

—Eso me gustaría. Soy del equipo del capitán—dijo Bucky riendo.

Natasha se incorporó y con una mejilla en la mano, vio cómo se reían y bromeaban, demasiado inmersos el uno en el otro. Era tan exasperante.

—¡Steve!—dijo de pronto, incorporándose de la cama.

—Sí, dime, Natasha.

—¡Fuera!

—¿Eh?

Y antes de que Bucky o Steve pudiera pestañear, el rubio estaba del otro lado de la puerta por fuerza de la viuda negra.

—¿Natasha, qué...?—comenzó Bucky.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas pasar con él?

—Sólo estábamos...

—¿No puedes dejarlo para después? Para algún momento en el que yo no esté.

—Bueno, no es como si tú y yo nos viéramos mucho...

—¡Precisamente!

—Pero es qué Steve...

—Steve, Steve... ¡Pues vete con él!

Y en menos de lo que dura otro pestañeo, Bucky estaba fuera de su propia habitación con el cuaderno de dibujo en una mano e intentando averiguar cómo es que lo habían sacado tan fácil de ahí. Y a todo eso ¿Steve ya se había ido?

—¡Hey! ¿Todo bien?

No, por supuesto que no. Steve siempre sabía cuándo quedarse. Tal vez no cuando irse, pero a Bucky, eso nunca le había supuesto un problema. Él seguía ahí, de pie en el pasillo. Bucky sonrió y asintió vehementemente.

—Vamos por algo de comer ¿quieres?—le dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo, una tarea no tan sencilla como lo era antes.

—¿Seguro? Sí, vamos.

Podría decirse que James Buchanan Barnes siempre ha tenido un éxito rotundo con las chicas, pero, ciertamente, no es como si eso le interesara. 

FIN


	2. Cuando regrese de las sombras

—Salta ya de una vez, maldición.

Sí, claro, como no era él quién saltaba. Bucky se asomó una vez más desde el borde de la plataforma, no es que le diera miedo, pero por lo general sabía dónde iba a caer.

—¡Cierra la boca, Stark!

—¡Sólo salta!

Bucky lo miró una vez más, ¿debía creer en él? No lo sabía. Nada le aseguraba que al saltar no se encontraría con la muerte. No es como si Stark lo hubiera perdonado por la muerte de sus padres.

—Recuerda—le dijo Tony, tras él—Solo tienes que destruir ese archivo. Sólo eso, no puedes cambiar nada más. Y volverás aquí el día que caíste del tren.

—Más te vale—murmuró.

—¡Salta!

Bucky asintió, tomó vuelo y brincó desde la plataforma. Abajo lo esperaba un torbellino nebuloso y extraño. ¿De dónde había sacado eso Stark? Era un genio malvado. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba eso? Ah, sí... agujero de gusano.

Fue envuelto por una materia desconocida. Sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a derretirse, dolía como el infierno. No era una misión para nada, era su muerte, una muerte perfecta, orquestada para que nadie sospechara de Stark y mucho menos Steve. No quedaría nada de él ¿verdad? De eso se trataba... Bueno, pues, ese loco se había tomado muchas molestias. Caía en pedazos, verdaderos y pequeños pedazos. Se desintegraba mientras caía, pero su mente seguía clara, seguía ahí. Era una sensación muy extraña.

Y de pronto, sintió el piso bajo sus pies una vez más, abrió los ojos y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire. No estaba muerto. Se palpó el cuerpo, el rostro. Estaba sudando pero estaba completo y cuando digo completo, es completo. Su mano izquierda, esa que minutos antes era de metal, era de carne y hueso una vez más.

—¿Bucky?

Una voz femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó. A su alrededor la gente bailaba, y sonaba música de los cuarenta. Frente a él estaba su última cita antes de partir a la guerra. Había regresado en el tiempo, pero lo había hecho en su propio cuerpo de esa época. Era bastante conveniente, si lo pensaba, así no estarían dos cuerpos en el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás bien, Bucky?

—¿Dónde está Steve?—preguntó casi por instinto.

—No lo sé, se quedó allá atrás. Dijiste que estaba bien y que iríamos a bailar sin él.

—Disculpa, tengo que irme—nada más decirlo giró en redondo. Escuchó a sus espaldas que la chica le gritaba algo. No podía evitarlo, tenía una misión que cumplir. Y el tiempo se le agotaba.

Corrió tanto como pudo por las calles. Había dejado a Steve en aquel lugar de reclutamiento, tal vez aún lo podría alcanzar. Tal vez...

Lo vio, era el Steve del pasado, delgado y pequeño. En las manos llevaba un folder. Bucky conocía la historia, Steve ya había sido aceptado en el ejército y muy pronto se convertiría en el Capitán América. Ese era un suceso en el que no podía interferir. Pero...

—¡Steve! ¡Hey, Steve! —patinó cuando llegó a su lado. Y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos.

—Bucky, pensé que te habías ido con...

—Aguarda—tomó aire. Su cuerpo no era el mismo y aunque siempre tuvo condición física aun no era el soldado del invierno. Le faltaba el aire y se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

Steve aguardó tranquilamente y luego, cuando lo vio levantar el rostro, le mostró el folder orgulloso. Había sido aceptado, estaba contento, se le veía en la mirada.

—Lo lograste, eh. ¿Qué intentó fue? ¿El veintiochomil? —se rió y Steve con él—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Secreto.

—Ehh, entre nosotros no hay secretos.

Steve ladeó el rostro y asintió, estaba a punto de contárselo, cuando Bucky lo calló. Se había recordado a sí mismo que no podía interferir más de lo necesario. "No cambiar nada, no interferir en el curso de los eventos" era la premisa de su misión.

—Escucha, Steve, te necesito.

—¿Para qué?

—Es una misión que me dieron. Pero no puedo hacerla sin ti.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Hey, Buck, no hay secretos entre nosotros.

—Lo sé...—Bucky miró a su alrededor—te explico en el camino— lo tomó del brazo y tiro de él calle arriba.

La misión era sencilla. Había que robar unos archivos de Howard Stark, el tipo de la feria que presentó el carro volador. ¿Quién le había dado la misión? Stark, sólo que no le dijo cuál. ¿Por qué? Porque el archivo contenía una investigación que tenía que desaparecer, pero no tenían que saber que el mismo Stark la había mandado desaparecer. Eso le dijo pero la realidad era que necesitaba algo de esos papeles. La misión era retrasar un poco los planes de Hydra, sólo lo suficiente para que el Stark del futuro tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

Ahora, ¿cómo podía robar dicho documento? Tenía que entrar por una rejilla de ventilación de la pequeña oficina que le habían dado al empresario, la carpeta estaba en su maletín. Bucky sabía cómo entrar, cómo encontrar el archivo, todo se lo había dicho To...Stark, pero no podía entrar. Jamás cabría por la dichosa rejilla.

Steve lo miró un poco extrañado, no todo en esa historia tenía sentido. Es más, sonaba muy apresurada y echa en el momento. Estaba a punto de reclamarle a su amigo, por aquello que parecía ser una mezcla de verdades y mentiras; cuando Bucky lo sujetó de los hombros y le miró serio.

—Confía en mí—le dijo.

Steve suspiró y asintió. Bucky le sonrió y tiró de la rejilla para zafarla de su lugar y abrirla por completo.

—El maletín está sobre el escritorio, tómalo y sube de nuevo. ¿Está bien?

Steve miró el agujero por el que se colaría y luego, a su amigo. Sonrió y le saludo marcialmente. Después de todo ya era parte del ejército.

—Sabía que no podía hacer estupideces sin ti—murmuró—. Ayúdame a subir y sostén esto, no se te ocurra perderlo— dijo dándole su preciado folder.

Bucky lo ayudó a trepar por el agujero y cuando lo vio desaparecer en él, se puso a vigilar por si llegaba alguien, con el folder de Steve bajo el brazo.

Steve tuvo que colgarse de a poco para caer desde una menor altura y a minorar el golpe. Aun así, se golpeó la rodilla en el piso. La oficina estaba oscura, así que en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la falta de luz, tropezó con algunas cosas. Encontró el maletín justo dónde Bucky le había dicho y era justo como éste le había dicho. Dejó de dudar de su amigo, no había manera que supiera eso, si el señor Stark no se lo había dicho. Se golpeó mentalmente, nunca debió siquiera sospechar de Bucky.

Tomó la silla, que estaba detrás del escritorio, y la acercó al agujero de la ventilación. Llamó a Bucky y le pasó el maletín.

—Ahora tú—le dijo su amigo. Steve tomó aire y como pudo se encaramó a la abertura. Fue entonces que escuchó voces.

—¡Mierda!—dijo Bucky y sujetó la chaqueta de Steve arrastrándolo fuera de la oficina de golpe. Ambos cayeron en el piso.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—alguien preguntó.

—Vamos, arriba—tiró de su amigo para levantarlo y ambos echaron a correr por el pasillo.

No pararon hasta que estuvieron varios metros lejos.

—¿Dijiste "mierda"?—preguntó Steve jadeante y rojo como un tomate por el esfuerzo.

Bucky lo miró, no pudo evitar echar a reír y le abrazó los hombros por instinto.

—Lo siento, sé que no te gustan las malas palabras.

Steve asintió.

—Vamos, aún la misión no termina.

El cuarto de Steve estaba frío y oscuro. Se le habían acabado las velas y no tenía dinero para electricidad. Bucky se las arregló para encender una fogata con los papeles robados.

—Sólo abre la ventana, para que no se acumule el humo.

Steve obedeció y luego, se sentó a su lado frente a las llamas. No preguntaría más respecto a esos papeles. Si Bucky tenía que hacerlo, no importaba para qué, estaba hecho. Bucky lo miró de reojo, parecía estar nervioso.

—¿Cuándo te vas?—le preguntó, sabía que la causa del nerviosismo no era por lo que acababan de hacer, sino por el folder que estaba guardado en el cajón de la cómoda.

—Pasado mañana—dijo—, ¿Bucky, tú no estás nervioso? Te vas mañana.

—Un poco, sí. Es normal, supongo.

—Bucky... hagas lo que hagas... no mueras.

—No lo haré. Tenemos que estar juntos ¿no? Hasta el final de la línea.

Steve asintió, cambió de posición y fue entonces que en su rostro se dibujó un rictus de dolor. Se subió la pernera del pantalón y Bucky vio que tenía un enorme moretón en la rodilla.

—¿Tienes algo para eso?

—Creo que no. Pero no te preocupes, estará bien.

Bucky asintió.

Al día siguiente se iría a la guerra... tendría que pasar por eso una vez más, según Stark no volvería hasta que cayera del tren. Había llegado ahí cayendo, cayendo tenía que volver. Se preguntó si podría repetir sus acciones hasta ese momento sin levantar sospechas. Tenía que, no podía interferir más con los hechos. Sólo robar los documentos. Sólo eso... no podía interferir en nada más.

Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Steve miraba el fuego con el rostro serio. Nunca más lo volvería a ver tal como era en ese momento. La próxima vez que se vieran él ya sería el Capitán América. Serían un equipo de nuevo, y eso estaba bien. Estaba ansioso por revivir esos días, habían sido buenos... a su lado. Sonrió, lo demás no quería recordarlo, nada cambiaría. Sería el soldado del invierno, mataría a los padres de Tony, estaría a punto de matar a Steve... Pero no quería pensar en eso. Sólo quería tener esos momento al lado de la persona que quería. Sí, que quería. Siempre lo había sabido, tal vez desde que eran niños. Pero nunca se había atrevido a decirlo.

—Steve...

—¿Mmh?

No debía interferir. No podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Pero...

—Me tomaré una licencia.

—¿Una licencia?

—Sí. Steve, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de partir mañana. No vayas a burlarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Steve rió por lo bajo y se giró hacia él con los brazos cruzados. Parecía divertido, sabía que se trataba de algo vergonzoso.

—Soy todo oídos, Buck. Guardaré tu secreto—le dijo levantando las cejas.

Bucky rió, pero lo que tenía que decir no saldría con palabras. Así que, simplemente, le sujetó el rostro y le besó en los labios suave y tranquilamente.

—Sé que lo harás—le dijo cuándo se separó de él y pudo ver su rostro estupefacto—. Ese es mi secreto.

Steve abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Era un poco cómico, pero Bucky no podía reír.

—Buck...eso... no está bien—dijo al fin, casi sin aliento—. Quiero decir...dos hombres... es... ¿no es enfermo?

Bucky sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro despacio. Sí, en la iglesia solían decir eso, un pecado, una enfermedad que corrompía a los más jóvenes. Sí, no estaba bien... no ahí, no en ese tiempo. Tal vez nunca sería normalizado del todo, pero en el futuro... en el futuro había más esperanza.

—Steve, dime una cosa—acortó la distancia entre ellos—, dime cómo se siente.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez se acercó lentamente, dándole tiempo para escapar, como no lo hizo le besó por un poco más de tiempo. Cuando terminó, no se apartó del todo, sus narices se rozaban.

—¿Eh, Steve?—murmuró sobre sus labios—¿Cómo se siente?

El muchacho no contestó, lo miraba como si sus pensamientos estuvieran congestionados.

—¿No? ¿Aún no lo sabes? Déjame ayudarte.

Lo besó de nuevo, está vez se permitió abrir su boca y halar su labio inferior. Cada que lo besaba aventuraba un poco más y preguntaba lo mismo "¿Cómo se siente, Steve?" y cada vez que éste no podía responder, lo besaba de nuevo.

—¿Cómo se siente?—preguntó por quinta o sexta vez—¿Se siente bien? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Eh, Steve?

Su amigo tragó saliva. En esas estancias estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Bucky lo tenía apresado entre sus brazos y él solamente podía mirarlo. Bucky soltó una risilla.

—¿Acaso no quieres decirme para que te siga besando?

—¡Bucky!

—Ja, ja, ja

—¡Bien!—dijo al fin, con las orejas tan rojas que Bucky supuso que también estaban ardiendo—Se siente...bien—su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba.

—Si se siente bien, no puede estar tan mal ¿verdad?

—Eso no es...

—Estoy enfermo, Steve—le dijo mirándolo, aunque no directamente a los ojos. Su vista descansaba distraída en los labios antes besados y el recuerdo reciente lo hizo sonreír. ¿Qué más daba? Stark dijo que no interfiriera, pero ¿qué más daba?

—Bucky, no digas eso.

—Es así. Siempre he estado enfermo, una enfermedad más difícil que las muchas que tú has tenido. La contraje cuando te conocí, y nunca se me va a quitar. Si te lastima, si te incomoda, lo siento, lo siento de verdad—justo entonces, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía evitarlo, ¿por cuantos años había guardado esos sentimientos? No había sido capaz de decirlos antes, y menos ahora, en su verdadero presente—Sólo... no dejes de ser mi amigo—ahora sí lo miró a los ojos, no le importó que una lágrima escapara y resbalará por su mejilla—. Por favor, sé siempre mi amigo, siem...

—No llores, Bucky—Steve se abrazó a su cuello. Él también quería llorar pero no lo haría ahora, porque tenía que cuidar de Bucky, ver por él, ser fuerte por él.

—No importa que no sea igual, mientras me quieras, mientras sea tu amigo, estaré bien—Bucky hablaba con el rostro en el hombro de su amigo, ese hombro que se sentía tan frágil como todo el cuerpo que abrazaba, pero que se sentía profundamente bien a su lado.

—Se siente... como si nos hubiéramos perdido de algo—dijo Steve sin soltarlo—. No llores, Bucky, yo te quiero. No se siente mal, no me siento mal. Bésame de nuevo ¿sí?

Incrédulo, pero conmovido, lo besó de nuevo. Está vez, no hizo concesiones, mordió sus labios, acarició su lengua, su paladar, escuchó y sintió sus dientes chocar, la saliva escurrir de la comisura de sus labios. Y todo ello era como echar un cerillo sobre gasolina.

—Oye, Steve—se apartó sólo un poco, sus manos ansiosas estrujaban la ropa de su amigo—Si en algún momento, no importa cual, te sientes incomodo, molesto, si no te gusta, si te duele, sólo dímelo y me detendré. Te lo juro, lo haré. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, Buck, pero no te entiendo.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto.

Bucky sonrió y está vez no sólo estrujó la ropa de Steve, se la quitó por completo. Lo besó y no sólo en los labios. Lo acarició y no solo en la mejilla. Nunca más podría abrazar así al Steve de sus primeros años. Jamás. Era la única vez que podría hacerlo. En el futuro, conocería a otro Steve, aunque sólo en cuerpo y salud. Porque por dentro seguía siendo el mismo, el mismo delgaducho con ganas hacer algo por los demás. Se despediría de su primer amor, para intentar después, tener al amor de su vida. Así de simple.

"No interfieras con los hechos" ¿A quién le importa? Si se tiene la oportunidad de hacer lo que no se tuvo valor para hacer antes ¿por qué no?

Steve no se quejó, no le dijo que se detuviera en ningún momento. Su cuerpo reaccionó como se supone que reaccionaría, si lo disfrutaba; correspondió cada caricia y cada beso, con timidez, sí, pero con tanto cariño que Bucky sintió que se deshacía con cada roce suyo. Fue el mejor sexo de su vida, porque no era sólo sexo. Se trataba de algo más que amor.

Cuando los papeles que les habían servido de luz eran sólo cenizas marchitas en una cubeta y todo el calor que recibían provenía del cuerpo del otro, Bucky se sintió libre por primera vez.

—Steve—dijo quedo, pensando que su compañero estaba dormitando—. Necesito que me prometas algo.

—¿De qué se trata?—sus ojos lo miraron con curiosidad, a la luz de la luna, por alguna razón, el azul en ellos se volvía enigmático.

—Olvida está noche, haz como si no hubiera pasado. Si nos encontramos en esta guerra, no pasó... sólo seremos amigos, como siempre ¿sí?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las cosas tienen que pasar justo como pasaron—Steve frunció el ceño, era evidente que no entendía —. Pero, después... cuando regrese de las sombras, recuerda esta noche, ¿sí? Y entonces, y sólo entonces, dime si aún me quieres. Yo te puedo jurar que mis sentimientos no cambiaran. Pero sólo hasta entonces...

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de las sombras? ¿Te refieres a la guerra?

—Algo así. Tú, confía en mí.

—Está bien, Bucky. Supongo que tienes un motivo para pedirme algo así.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

A la mañana siguiente, tal como estaba estipulado, Bucky se marchó a la Guerra. Intentó reproducir todo lo que había pasado en el frente; cada momento, hasta la llegada del Capitán América, y cada misión con los aulladores. Steve cumplió su palabra, no mencionó ni una sola vez esa noche, ni hizo alusión siquiera. Y luego, llegó el día, Bucky cayó del tren y mientras su cuerpo era devorado por las blancas montañas, tuvo esa espantosa sensación de nuevo, esa en la que se disociaba y dividía cruelmente.

Abrió los ojos tumbado en el frío suelo del laboratorio de Stark. Había sido como una caída de la plataforma y nada más. Se incorporó, se miró las manos. Comprobó que todo había pasado como tenía que pasar.

—¡Hey, tú! ¡Levántate!

Arriba, desde la plataforma, Tony Stark le gritaba.

—Maldito, esa fue una caída de verdad.

—¿Te dolió? Lo siento mucho—no, no era así—¿Los tienes?

—Los tengo.

—Entonces levántate y trae tu trasero para acá.

Bucky suspiró, calmando su ánimo, y subió las escaleras. No podía creer en ese viaje en el tiempo, no podía creer siquiera que fuese real lo que vivió.

—Dímelo—exigió Stark.

Y justo entonces entró Steve como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Sabes dónde están, Tony? No podemos perder más tiempo.

—Tranquilo—Stark, levantó su dedo índice frenándolo—Venga, Barnes, el número.

La verdadera misión eran esos números. Éstos eran coordenadas que indicaban dónde estaban algunos "bebés" del padre de Stark, armas que necesitaban y que tenían que localizar antes que el enemigo. Eso era lo que contenían los papeles que había quemado. Había sido un plan complicado, de hecho muy arriesgado. Confiar en su memoria no era definitivamente la mejor de las ideas. Pero los tenía, y eran tan claros como la primera vez que los vio.

—¡Los tenemos! Bien hecho, Barnes.

—No lo hice yo—Bucky volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, claro que éste ignoraba que pasaba.

—Tienes razón—Tony levantó el mentón y se golpeó el pecho orgulloso—. Todo es gracias a mi genio. ¡Vamos, Capsicle! ¿No tenías prisa?

El capitán suspiró y comenzó a seguir a Tony fuera del laboratorio.

—Hey, Steve—Bucky lo llamó, y él se giró para mirar a su mejor amigo. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas para él, como: qué diablos hizo con Tony en el laboratorio, y cómo consiguió las coordenadas. Preguntas que le serían respondidas más adelante. —Steve, he vuelto, he regresado de las sombras.

La mirada del rubio entonces, cambió, su cuerpo, incluso, pareció destensarse.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Buck?

—Ya, ya lo recuerdo todo. Y como te dije, mis sentimientos no cambiaron. ¿Tú, lo recuerdas?

—¡Capsicle!—escucharon la voz de Tony del otro lado de la puerta.

Bucky suspiró y señaló con la cabeza la puerta. —Vamos, la guerra aún no termina.

—Espera, Buck—esta vez fue Steve quién lo besó, un simple y breve beso. "Cuando regrese... dime si aún me quieres." Bucky sonrió—. Ahora sí, vamos.

—Oye, si regresamos a salvo, tal vez... no sé... podríamos invertir posiciones... digo, si quieres.

Steve rió y asintió. —Regresaremos a salvo, Bucky... Y quiero.

—¡Capsicle! ¡Luego lo besas!—sólo habla al tanteo. Si supiera, se vanagloriaría de su intuición tan fina.

—¡Ya voy, Tony!

La guerra no había terminado, pero las sombras sí.

FIN


	3. Nightmare

Lo vio caer. Era la primera vez que lo veía desplomarse de esa manera. Lo había hecho sin control y fuertemente. Vio la sangre salpicar por unos segundos, como pintura en aerosol color rojo. Gritó su nombre, pero no escuchó respuesta. Corrió.

Nunca antes había sentido tanta desesperación como entonces. Su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte contra su pecho, que eran sus latidos lo único que escuchaba. Corrió, golpeó, volvió a correr. ¿Cómo es que se había separado tanto de él?

"Puedo cuidarme solo"

—¡Steve!—saltó el último tramo que lo separaba de él —¡Steve!

"Lo sé. Pero el punto es que, no tienes que hacerlo"

—Bu...cky

Steve giró el rostro, el casco se había zafado de su cabeza y pudo ver que tenía heridas por todo el rostro, y un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

—Steve—Bucky, jadeó. Miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba ayuda, pero todos en ese momento necesitaban ayuda—. Tranquilo, saldremos de esta.

Steve esbozó una tenue sonrisa, que desapareció muy pronto. Su traje estaba manchado de sangre y lo más alarmante era, que las manchas se hacían más y más grandes. Bucky no sabía qué hacer, intentar contener una hemorragia era inútil, cuando eran tantas. ¿Dónde estaba Sam? ¿Dónde Natasha? Caray, incluso ¿dónde estaba Stark? Cualquiera de ellos servía, cualquiera de ellos podría ayudar.

—Hey, no pongas esa cara—Steve aún podía hablar, aun cuando la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta.

—Buscaré ayuda, sólo espera un poco—Bucky estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando Steve le sujetó la muñeca, no lo hizo con fuerza y fue eso lo que asustó a su amigo.

—No, quédate—le dijo—. Ya no hay tiempo.

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo hay. Saldrás de esta. Ya lo verás.

Steve le sonrió y con su otra mano, empujó su escudo hacia él.

—Toma. No confío en nadie más.

—No. ¡No!—Bucky sintió las lágrimas acumularse en su ojos, se pasó el dorso por ellos para limpiarlas, pero fueron sustituidas muy pronto por otras—. Dijimos... dijimos que estaríamos juntos hasta el final de la línea, Steve.

—Así es, Bucky... Hey, no llores. Está bien—volvió a sonreírle—. Hasta aquí llega mi línea.

Bucky negó una y otra vez, y en cada una, Steve, le dijo que estaba bien, que todo, todo estaría bien. Y de pronto, calló. Sus ojos había quedado ligeramente abiertos, el azul brillante de sus pupilas se había opacado, como si una luz interna se hubiera apagado. Y Bucky sintió que una luz propia, también se apagaba, algo dentro de él se hacía trizas.

—Steve... no —sollozó y se dejó caer sobre la estrella ensangrentada del pecho de su amigo—No te vayas, Steve... no me dejes, Steve...

—¡STEVE!—Bucky se incorporó de golpe. Había sido un sueño o, más bien, una pesadilla. Se tocó el pecho con la mano derecha y pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón, tan agitados como su respiración. Levantó la vista hacia el techo e intentó encontrar la calma. Pero todo su cuerpo estaba helado, sudado y temblando. Seguía llorando sin darse cuenta.

Apartó las sabanas con un movimiento torpe y se puso de pie. Se sentía inestable, entumido. Y no sólo era por aquel sueño, lo acababan de descongelar. Eso era seguro. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Algo le había pasado a Steve? Sí, seguramente algo había pasado.

Atravesó varias salas sin que nadie se cruzara en su camino. Pero cada que encontraba una habitación aledaña, se asomaba en busca de alguien. En especial, si ese alguien era Steve. El miedo, la desesperación y la sensación de vacío, fueron llenándose de ira. Cada paso que daba inflamaba su ánimo. No podría perdonar a Steve, si había ido sólo algún lado y había... no, lo regresaría a la vida, sólo para matarlo de nuevo. Sí. Lo estrujaría con sus propias manos, lo apuñalaría hasta que se desangrara y después, después él mismo...

—¿Bucky?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, cuando escuchó la voz de Steve a sus espaldas. Todo el enojo y todos los pensamientos psicóticos se vinieron abajo. Y cuando se giró y lo vio, el miedo, la desesperación y el dolor, fueron sustituidos por alivio y tranquilidad, fue como poder respirar de nuevo. No respondió, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con su único brazo. Ojalá tuviera dos, no importaba de que material fuera él otro, tan sólo quería estrecharlo cerca y fuertemente.

—¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien—exigió colgando de él. Steve también lo abrazó, aunque había dudado un segundo, puesto que habría esperado todo de Bucky, menos un abrazo.

—Estoy bien, Bucky. ¿Tú estás bien?

—No se te ocurra irte—fue su respuesta—. No sin mí. Oíste.

Steve no entendía nada, pero asintió de todos modos.

—¿Qué sucede, Bucky? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Entonces, aflojaron el abrazo y Bucky pudo ver el azul de los ojos de su amigo, brillante y hermoso tal como lo recordaba.

—El peor.

—Está bien, Bucky, sólo fue un sueño.

—No dejaré que te vayas.

—No me iré.

Steve sonrió y apretó el hombro de su amigo con la mano.

—¿Qué tal un vaso de leche? Te ayudará a conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Bucky negó sin apartar la mirada de la de su amigo.

—¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? ¿Tienes miedo de que salga un monstruo de debajo de tu cama?—Bromeó y casi, Bucky, sonrió.

—¿Dónde estás tú?

—¿Yo? Aquí—Steve señaló justo la puerta que estaba a su izquierda—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

—Sí—Bucky no esperó invitación, entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

Steve lo siguió, estaba un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero no podía culparlo, el descongelamiento era una cosa muy rara. Se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que soñaste?

Bucky negó. No tenía palabras para el horror que había visto en sueños y menos aún, quería revivirlos.

—Fue peor que lo que me hicieron—fue toda su descripción acerca de la pesadilla.

La imaginación de Steve voló muy lejos. Quiso abrazar a su amigo, pero se quedó en medio del movimiento, sabía que Bucky no reaccionaba muy bien al contacto físico, aunque lo soportara de vez en vez. Fue el mismo Bucky quién completó el movimiento. Necesitaba abrazar a Steve, sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que Steve seguía ahí, a su lado como siempre.

Minutos después ambos conciliaron el sueño. Se durmieron uno al lado del otro, apretados en aquella cama que era para uno.

La pesadilla no volvió. 

FIN


	4. Kiss me

Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Cuando nadie creía en mí, cuando me condenaron con razón o sin ella, él me tendió su mano. Cuando me sentí perdido en la más negra de las noches, él prendió una luz para mí. Él ha estado conmigo a pesar de sí mismo. Ha dejado atrás amigos y aliados por mí, para protegerme a mí. Así que incluso cuando no tengo nada, lo tengo a él.

Soy afortunado.

No sé cómo corresponderle. Él dice que no es necesario que lo haga, porque quién está correspondiendo es él. Dice que, he sido yo quien estuvo a su lado en sus momentos más difíciles. Yo, quién tomó su mano y lo levantó una y otra vez del suelo. Pero no lo recuerdo. No siempre. A pesar de ello, pienso que no he hecho tanto como él. Pienso que debería haber una manera en la que pudiera agradecerle. Pero no sé cómo.

—Hey, Buck, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te esperaba.

Steve se señaló así mismo con la interrogación en las cejas. Asentí y él me sonrió brevemente. A veces pienso, que no sabe qué hacer cuando está conmigo. Antes lo sabía, pero ya no soy el Bucky de antes. Así que, antes de hacer las cosas piensa en los posibles escenarios de mi reacción. Se contiene incluso, cuando quiere saludarme. Y eso, en cierta forma, me duele. Quisiera que no lo hiciera, quisiera que fuera espontáneo, libre de tocarme y hablarme. Quisiera ser capaz de decirle y sentir que todo está bien, que soy el mismo.

—Siéntate conmigo—le pedí sin mirarle a los ojos. No era capaz.

Puedes sentirte culpable toda la vida, y yo sentía que había arruinado algo que era importante para él. También había herido a otros amigos suyos, como a los Stark. A pesar de ello, él me eligió a mí.

¿Por qué?

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó en cuanto se sentó a mi lado. Dejó una distancia entre nosotros de al menos medio metro. Eso, también me dolía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cuidadoso conmigo? Tal vez, le habían dicho que me diera tiempo de comprender, de recordar. Pero no necesito que ese tiempo se convierta en distancia.

No le contesté, me incliné sobre mi costado y acomodé mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Él se tensó un poco, porque aquello había sido sorpresivo. Cerré los ojos y me sentí muy tranquilo, justo ahí, tan cerca de él. Steve no sabía qué hacer, en especial con sus manos. Sentí sus movimientos tentativos sobre mi cabeza.

—Abrázame—pedí sin abrir los ojos, sin querer siquiera imaginar la expresión en su rostro.

Steve apoyó primero su mano en mi brazo y luego, tras dudar un segundo, su otra mano entreveró mi cabello. Su toque era suave, amigable, se sentía muy bien. Así que no me moví, sólo sonreí. Y él debió verlo, porque terminó inclinándose sobre mí y apoyó su mejilla en mi hombro. Debía ser un poco incómodo para él, pero no le importaba.

Sentí sus lágrimas tibias sobre mi piel. No decía nada, no tenía que hacerlo. Yo me quede quieto, envuelto por la tierna sensación, hasta que él apartó su rostro de mi hombro y sentí la presión de sus labios en mi mejilla.

—Lo siento tanto, Bucky. Perdóname—murmuró, sabía que sollozaba y su voz entrecortada sólo me lo confirmó.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé. Él se limpió el rostro con la manga de su sudadera, cuando me vio hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que perdonarte?

Steve me miró con los ojos enrojecidos, sacudió la cabeza y apartó sus ojos de mí para clavarlos en el suelo.

—Nunca he sido capaz de cuidar de ti. Antes de la guerra, eras tú quien siempre estaba ahí, quién me sacaba de todos los apuros... Ni siquiera cuando me volví más fuerte pude evitar que cayeras del tren, no pude salvarte ni protegerte de Hydra. Siempre quise ser fuerte... y si fuera un poco más fuerte ahora, podría ayudarte, pero tampoco he podido.

Él también se sentía culpable. Lo entendí entonces. Algo entre nosotros, algo de nosotros nos mantenía ahí. Podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos, pero no queremos hacerlo. No, no nos importamos, nos importa el otro, queremos cuidar del otro. Nada más. Siempre nos fallaremos a nosotros mismos, pero no necesariamente, le habremos fallado al otro.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú siempre has estado conmigo, aun cuando no sabías que yo seguía ahí.

Steve me miró, suspiró y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Oye—insistí—, abrázame.

Su sonrisa se acentuó y está vez, me cubrió con sus dos brazos. Me aferré a él y hundí mi nariz en la hondonada entre su cuello y hombro. Me sentí tan bien, tan feliz. Los recuerdos se escapaban de vez en vez, pero esa sensación, ese sentimiento que él me transmitía, era tangible, podía tocarlo cuando lo tocaba a él. Podía vivir a través de ese sentimiento. Podía...

Nos recostamos en la cama, abrazados. Las luces de la calle pronto se volvieron puntos detrás de las cortinas y la habitación se cubrió de penumbras. Podía ver sus ojos a pesar de ello y sentir mi corazón martilleando contra mi pecho.

He pasado por todo. Desde el odio hasta el amor. Del amor al odio. De la verdad a la verdadera verdad. He sido lo peor. Pero quisiera ser lo mejor. No para el mundo, no para las personas, no para los que dañé, para él. Me convirtieron en un hombre frío, pero entre sus brazos me siento cálido y curiosamente, también me siento impaciente.

Estos sentimientos han estado latentes en mí, pensé mientras recorría, una vez más, el iris de sus ojos. ¿Qué tan azul puede ser el mar? ¿Qué tan profundamente me puedo ahogar en él? Sí, mis sentimientos se congelaron en el tiempo y se ocultaron en lo más recóndito de mi corazón, para que ellos nos los vieran, para que yo tampoco lo hiciera. Permanecieron dormidos esperando la mirada de esos ojos para despertar. Me sentí como si me enamorara. Se sentía así: como el amor. Tenía que ser eso, porque sólo eso tenía sentido. Jamás olvidé lo que era amarlo ¿verdad? No me estaba enamorando, ya lo estaba, siempre lo estuve.

—Steve—murmuré en la oscuridad— Bésame. Bésame como si me amarás.

Y cerré los ojos. Me besara o no, no quería verlo, sólo quería sentirlo. 

FIN


	5. La carta

—¡Hey, Barnes! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Acércate, hombre!

Bucky dobló la hoja de papel y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo antes de acercarse un poco más a la fogata que él y sus compañeros de guardia compartían. Aún estaban lejos de zona de peligro, así que podían permitirse un poco de luz y calor en una noche helada como esa. 

—¿Qué es?—Dum-Dum le señaló el pecho, justo dónde había guardado la hoja de papel— ¿De tú novia?

Bucky tomó asiento entre dos de sus compañeros y aceptó de buena gana un trago de bourbon. Sonrió, pero no negó ni afirmó nada.

Dum Dum rió —Yo también deje una chica—dijo y como si eso fuera el cerillo que enciende la mecha, todos comenzaron a hablar de sus novias y/o amantes.

Bucky los escuchó en silencio, él no tenía nada que decir al respecto. La carta, era una carta que había estado escribiendo desde hace un par de días, nunca había terminado de hacerlo, había muchos tachones, y cada vez que la releía se sentía más inseguro respecto a ésta. Pero no era algo que quisiera compartir con sus compañeros. Si bien, en tiempos difíciles como esos, los compañeros de batalla se convertían en el hombro más cercano, ya fuera para llorar o para reír, él no podía abrir tan fácilmente sus sentimientos.

—¿Y tú, Barnes?

—¿Eh?

—La chica que dejaste ¿cómo es? Cuéntanos.

Todos lo miraron y guardaron silencio. Bucky abrió la boca pero no salió nada. Sentía la presión. Se trataba de una plática de hombres y cualquier cosa era válida. Había escuchado de todo de labios de quiénes lo rodeaban, desde la anécdota de un tonto enamorado de una chica a la que ni le dirigía la palabra, hasta la anécdota más obscena, pero nada como lo suyo.

—No creo que...

—Vamos, Barnes, todos tenemos a alguien.

—Sí, háblanos de la chica de la carta.

—No seas tímido.

Todos rieron, pero guardaron silencio cuando Bucky sonrió y se rindió a sus peticiones. Clavó la mirada en el fuego crepitante de la fogata y comenzó a hablar.

—Tiene... el pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules, largas pestañas...—comenzó—. La primera impresión que te dan sus ojos es la de tristeza, pero cuando logras sacarle una sonrisa, tienen un brillo especial, no sabría explicarlo.

—Suena a que es una preciosura.

Bucky sonrió.

—Es muy fuerte, a pesar de no tener la mejor salud del mundo. Rendirse no es algo que este en su naturaleza. No hay nadie así, al menos, no que yo conozca.

—¿Cómo la conociste?

—No lo sé. Hemos sido amigos desde niños. Tal vez desde que nacimos... no lo sé.

—ohhh—todos hicieron una exclamación que tenía el propósito de avergonzarlo.

—El clásico "amigos de la infancia". No, amigo, estás muerto.

—Seguro cuando regreses ya se habrá casado.

—Y te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, diciendo "Bienvenido, amigo. Te presento a mis hijos."

La sonrisa de Bucky se borró poco a poco, al tiempo que los demás reían.

—Hey, no lo molesten. O se pondrá a llorar aquí—bromeó Dum Dum y le tendió de nuevo la botella de bourbon—. ¿Dónde la dejaste, amigo?

—En Brooklyn —Bucky bebió y devolvió la botella—. Yo no espero que me ame ¿saben? Yo sólo... quiero volver a verle.

Sintió que alguien le palmeaba el hombro amigablemente.

—Lo dicho, estas muerto.

—Completamente perdido.

—¿Por qué?— Bucky los miró sin saber si reír o sentirse ofendido.

—Porque estás completamente enamorado.

Rieron y Bucky también, aunque no fue una risa completa. Eso no era algo que no supiera.

—¿Oye , ustedes ya... ya sabes?—preguntó un curioso levantando las cejas con picardía.

Bucky negó. Claro que no, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decirle como se sentía, mucho menos habían tenido intimidad.

—Bah, ¿ni siquiera un beso?

—Un beso...—Bucky sonrió y todos los demás lo imitaron—. Eso sí, una vez.

—Ya es algo.

—Quizás, si siente algo por ti.

Pero él lo dudaba, le había besado estando ebrio o al menos, fingiendo estarlo. Un beso que se dio por olvidado por ser algo "inconsciente" y que carecía de significado.

—Sólo es Austria—dijo Dum Dum—. Es todo. Cuando terminemos, nos darán licencia. Entonces, vuelve a Brooklyn y cásate con ella.

—Sí, así no se te escapará.

Todos rieron de nuevo, Bucky asintió más por compromiso, que porque realmente tuviera la intención de seguir el consejo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque era imposible.

—Así que asegúrate de sobrevivir—dijo muy oportunamente una voz a su lado.

¿Y si no?

Esa pregunta se instaló automáticamente en su pensamiento. Estaba en la guerra, en un par de días en el campo de batalla mismo. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si nunca podía decirle lo que sentía? No le importaba ser correspondido, pero por todos los cielos, quería poder expresar lo que sentía aunque sólo fuera una vez, sólo una.

—Perdonen—se puso de pie y se separó un poco del grupo, lo suficiente como para que la luz lo alcanzara.

Escribiría la carta, esta vez sin dilación, sin pensarlo demasiado. Escribiría la carta y la enviaría antes de que Austria se convirtiera en su tumba potencial.

...

—¿Qué es eso Steve?

Bucky miró las cajas que habían apilado en la entrada del departamento, que compartía con Steve desde hace unas cuantas semanas.

—¿No habíamos terminado con la mudanza?—golpeó con los dedos la superficie de cartón de una de ellas.

—Sí— Steve tomó una caja y la llevó hasta la alfombra de la sala, dónde se sentó y la abrió como un niño en navidad abriendo sus obsequios—. Son cosas mías de hace 70 años. Quieren que las revise y haga una selección.

—¿Quién quiere? ¿Para qué?

—Para el museo, van a renovar la sala del Capitán América.

Bucky sonrió, le daba gracia que Steve hablara del Capitán América como algo ajeno a sí mismo. 

—¿Te ayudo?

—Eso sería genial.

Se sentaron por horas seleccionando cosas, unas para sí mismos y otras para el museo, le habían dado esa libertad a Steve. Recuperaron varias fotografías de sus infancias. Muchos momentos que compartieron y que creyeron perdidos. El gobierno los había recuperado de la antigua casa de Steve y de él.

Fue Steve quién la encontró. Bucky vio cuando sacó el sobre del fondo de la caja, un sobre amarillento y arrugado. Al principio no le dio importancia, no lo recordaba y es que, para empezar, no se parecía nada a su recuerdo.

—Está sin abrir—dijo Steve haciendo girar el sobre entre sus dedos—. Debió llegar cuando ya estaba en el programa.

—Tal vez—Bucky se levantó, iría por un par de cervezas del refrigerador, pero las siguientes palabras de Steve lo clavaron al suelo.

—¡Es tuya, Buck!

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú me la enviaste!—Steve estaba emocionado. Y Bucky, de pronto, quiso recuperar la carta.

—Déjame ver.

—Espera, quiero leerla.

—No, déjame...—Se estiró sobre la caja para arrebatársela, pero los reflejos de Steve se lo impidieron—¡Steve! ¡Dámela!

—¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Es mía! ¡Aquí dice que es para mí!

—¡Steve! ¡Dámela, te digo!

Se abalanzó sobre él, Steve alcanzó a dar un par de pasos antes de ser tacleado sobre la alfombra, y cuando sintió que Bucky lo soltaba para arrebatarle la carta, se contrajo en sí mismo, como hiciera con una granada en su entrenamiento, para protegerla.

—¡Steve!—Bucky se dispuso a pelear por desdoblarlo y obtener su carta.

—¿Por qué?—replicó Steve —Es mía. Tú me la escribiste y es un fragmento de mi pasado que ignoro. ¿Por qué no quieres que la lea?

Bucky se detuvo y se le quedó viendo por un momento. En eso, Steve, tenía razón. ¿Qué derecho tenía de arrebatarle eso? Suspiró y se sentó en la alfombra de nuevo. Steve levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

—Está bien, maldita sea.

Steve sonrió y se incorporó. Decidió alejarse un poco de Bucky, por si éste se arrepentía y se la quitaba mientras él bajaba la guardia. Y mientras él leía, Bucky sintió como su corazón pugnaba por salir de su pecho. No lo soportó por mucho tiempo y se levantó para hacer lo que iba a hacer antes de que apareciera la carta.

Nada más abrir la botella de cerveza le dio largo trago. Había olvidado la condenada carta. Cuando volvió a ver a Steve en la guerra, se dio cuenta que éste jamás la había recibido y no lo haría estando en el frente. Así que, lo dejo así. No dijo nada al respecto. No creyó caer aquel día y perder la oportunidad de confesarse. Había sido estúpido, si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho entonces... tal vez, la historia no hubiera cambiado, pero al menos se lo habría dicho.

Steve apareció minutos después en la puerta de la cocina. Bucky respiró profundamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia él. Steve no le dijo nada, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó cálidamente.

—Yo también te amo, jerk—murmuró en su oído.

Y entonces, Bucky, correspondió el abrazo, hundió la nariz en el cuello de su amigo y respiró su aroma. Todo su cuerpo perdió tensión, se sintió ligero y feliz, como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado. Ojalá lo hubiera dicho antes...

—Te amo, punk.

...pero ahora, lo diría una y otra vez.

Anexo. 

Steve,

Muy pronto estaré en Austria. No sé qué me deparé ahí. Pero ¿sabes? La guerra no es para nada divertida y si te soy honesto, carece mucho de la gloria que pintan en las campañas de alistamiento. Es cruda y sórdida. Me alegra que no te hayan aceptado. No te enojes. Es sólo que no me gustaría verte en esto, es realmente... horrible. Aunque sé que, probablemente, tú serías más valiente e inteligente que más de la mitad de los idiotas de mi unidad.

En fin, no quería escribirte una carta para contarte esto. En realidad, quería decirte que no te muevas de Brooklyn. Quédate ahí y espérame. Hazme ese favor. Si no vuelvo, aun así, espérame. Diles que te den mis placas al menos...

Lo siento, tampoco quería ponerme en el plan de un condenado a muerte. Pero seamos realistas, es posible que no salga de ahí. Preferiría mi tierra, Brooklyn, y estar a tu lado, cuando la muerte me alcance, pero eso no es algo que se pueda planear ¿verdad? Y como siempre, me estoy yendo de tema.

Quiero decirte algo. He guardado el secreto desde hace mucho tiempo y en vista de que el destino esta por alcanzarme, no quiero llevármelo a la tumba. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tomamos alcohol y que nos embriagamos en el pub ese de mala muerte? Nos regresamos tambaleándonos a mitad de la noche y nos metimos a mi casa a escondidas por la ventana de mi habitación. Nos caímos ¿te acuerdas? Rodamos en el suelo y te besé mientras reíamos. Nos reímos aún más fuerte después de eso. Al día siguiente, dijimos que no pasaba nada, que sólo habíamos estado demasiado tomados.

¿Recuerdas eso?

Bueno, yo no estaba demasiado ebrio. La verdad es que te besé deliberadamente. Quería hacerlo, me moría por hacerlo y aproveché que habíamos bebido para poder llevarlo a cabo. Me faltaba el valor y el alcohol me lo dio, así como también, una coartada para evitar preguntas. Te besé. Y no se me olvida. Llevó ese beso en mi mente como llevo el color de tus ojos en mis sueños. Te suena extraño, sé que sí.

Steve, punk, lo que quiero decir es que...

Lo que quiero decir, lo que quiero que entiendas con todo esto...

Y que no importa si tú lo sientes o no, es decir, no importa si después no quieres saber de mí. Pero por favor, espérame en Brooklyn, déjame verte una vez más. Y me iré, te lo prometo. Sólo por ello haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para sobrevivir.

Quiero decirte... es tan difícil, incluso así, por escrito... creo que el corazón me va a explotar...

Steve, yo...

Estoy enamorado de ti.

Te amo.

Es eso... sólo eso.

Cuídate, no olvides abrigarte en invierno y no sigas insistiendo en el reclutamiento. Come bien y por el amor de Dios, no te metas en problemas.

Tuyo, sinceramente.

Bucky Barnes.

Pd. Te extraño, en verdad quisiera poder abrazarte, hace un frío espantoso aquí.


	6. Promesas

"Confieso padre, que he pecado."

—¿Dónde estabas?—dice Steve cuando abre la puerta. Su sonrisa pícara y amable de siempre obliga a Bucky a sonreír también.

—En la iglesia—contesta al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Steve no pregunta que hacia ahí, no siente la necesidad. Si Bucky hubiera querido decírselo, lo habría hecho en ese instante, pero como no es así no insiste. Así es Steve, él siempre sabe, él siempre entiende, aunque a veces Bucky quisiera que no.

—¿Tú cómo estás?

Steve se encoge de hombros, hace tiempo que dejó de preocuparse por su salud, "estar bien" o "estar mal" son conceptos que se le mezclaban en la mente y en el cuerpo. Bucky le sonríe no sin cierto desasosiego.

—¿Quieres té, Bucky? Queda un poco. Hace frío afuera, ¿verdad?

—Sí, creo que hoy nevara—con una seña le dice que él se hace cargo del té.

—¡Qué bien! Este año se ha tardado la primera nevada.

Bucky asiente y ríe un poco. No entiende porque a Steve le emociona tanto la primera nevada, él no puede salir durante esas fechas. Bueno, no es que no pueda, no debería, que es distinto. Bucky había mantenido la esperanza de que ese año no cayera nieve, pero el reporte del tiempo de esa mañana pronosticó nieve para la noche. Bucky odia la nieve, la odia profundamente, tanto o más que al invierno per se. Cuando llega el invierno Steve siempre enferma, y cada invierno que pasa, la enfermedad se vuelve más persistente.

—¿Por qué no te recuestas, Steve? No tienes buena cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo ojeras? Son para asustar a Krampus.

—Ja, ja, no seas idiota y vete a acostar.

—A la orden, capitán—bromea Steve y camina despacio, descalzo, por el piso de madera hasta su cama.

Bucky lo observa sin decir nada. Ve el cuerpo delgado de su mejor amigo, el estremecimiento que le causa un escalofrío al subir a la cama. Tiene ojeras, sí, y se le marcan los pómulos. Ese año casi no han tenido dinero para comer, menos aún para medicamentos. La última crisis económica tiene a todo el mundo en la miseria, le llaman ya "La Gran Depresión". A Bucky no le importa si no puede comer, pero le preocupa que Steve no lo haga, o que no tenga el tratamiento médico que necesita. Le preocupa, porque puede perderlo y es algo que no puede permitirse.

"Te escucho, hijo mío"

—Toma, el té está listo.

—Tómatelo tú, Buck, yo no quiero.

—No digas eso, te hará bien.

Steve niega con la cabeza en la almohada, su cabello rubio se electrifica por la fricción y Bucky no puede evitar intentar aplacar las hebras con una mano.

—No tengo fiebre—dice Steve al sentir el toque cerca de su frente.

—No es eso.

Bucky se da cuenta que le gusta acariciar el cabello de Steve, se siente suave, y es relajante.

—Para, o me voy a dormir—dice Steve con una risita.

—Dormir te haría bien.

—No quiero dormir.

—¿Por qué no?

Steve no responde de inmediato, con una de sus delgadas manos sujeta la de Bucky, éste siente su tacto frío y duro, Dios, ¿por qué es tan delgado? ¿Por qué no puede estar sano y fuerte? ¿Por qué?

—No me quiero dormir.

Bucky adivina el miedo de Steve, lo adivina porque es también el suyo. Así que, simplemente sujeta la mano de su amigo, su mano helada.

—Tómate el té. Oye, me costó trabajo conseguirlo, y no salió nada barato, no vas a despreciármelo ¿o sí?

Steve sonríe, le sonríe y acepta de buena gana beber el té. Murmura un "gracias, Bucky" antes de dar el primer sorbo y Bucky se muerde el labio inferior para detener las lágrimas.

"Estoy enamorado, padre"

—¿Ya está nevando?

—No, aún no.

Steve bufa desde su cama.

—¿Sabes, Buck? Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer.

—¿el qué?

—Un iglú.

—¿Un iglú?

—Sí—en los ojos de Steve hay luz, hay tanta vida, que Bucky no puede entender por qué Dios le dio un cuerpo tan inútil.

—¿Cómo harías eso?

—Como una escultura—claro, Steve tiene nociones de esas cosas—poco a poco hasta darle forma. Y me metería ahí a acampar, podríamos acampar juntos, Bucky.

—Suena genial.

—Dicen que en los iglús no se siente frío. Pero mamá siempre me dijo que el frío me mataría. Yo creo que, si de todas maneras me voy a morir, antes o después no importa mucho. Al menos dirán: "miren el debilucho hizo su iglú y murió como quiso"

—No digas esas cosas, Steve.

—Ja, ja, no te pongas tan serio, Buck, es broma.

—Ni de broma lo digas.

"Ese no es un pecado, hijo mío"

"Lo es, porque no debería enamorarme de quien estoy enamorado"

—Hey, Steve.

Steve se ha quedado callado desde hacer un rato. El Sol ha caído ya, y tras la ventana Bucky ha visto el primer copo de nieve caer frente a la ventana.

—Steve, está nevando... ¿Steve?

Siempre que el silencio se interpone entre ellos, algo trepa por el cuerpo de Bucky, es algo aterrador, como un monstruo con muchos tentáculos. El miedo le invade el pecho y las lágrimas acechan tomadas de la mano de la desesperación.

—¿Steve? —se acerca lentamente con la garganta seca y las manos temblorosas—¿Steve?—le toca un hombro muy suavemente, no es suficiente, Steve no se mueve y Bucky reza.

"Te lo prometí" dice al tiempo que aventura una mano a la mejilla de su amigo "Por favor, te lo prometí. Dios te lo prometí."

La mejilla de Steve está tibia, y su suave respiración alcanza la mano de Bucky. Éste respira profundamente, y se deja caer en una silla cercana.

—No me hagas esto—dice bajito y justo entonces, Steve tose.

"Mi mejor amigo. Él no lo sabe, padre; y no tiene que saberlo. Está muy enfermo, padre. Padre, yo sé que no tengo salvación, pero ¿cree que Dios, pueda escuchar una súplica mía? Sólo una y no le pediré nada más."

"Dios escucha a todos sus hijos, más aún a los pecadores. El Señor es misericordioso."

La tos disminuye, Steve respira normalmente de nuevo.

—Ah, está nevando—dice después de beber algo de agua.

—Te quería decir eso.

—¡Es hermoso! ¿No crees, Bucky?

Él no contesta, no puede decirle que odia la nieve. No puede hacer que su sonrisa desaparezca.

—Me quedé dormido—dice Steve de manera sombría, pero su rostro esta sereno.

—¿Y no quieres dormir?

Steve niega.

—Siento que no despertaré, si lo hago.

—No digas eso. No sucederá.

—¿Cómo los sabes?

—Tengo un trato con Dios.

Steve frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué trato?

Bucky no contesta, estira la mano y acaricia el pelo de Steve.

—No te preocupes, descansa. Cuando estés sano, haremos un iglú. Te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Y si no me pongo sano nunca?

—Me quedaré conmigo

—¿Hasta el final de la línea?

—Sí.

"Déjalo vivir, él merece vivir, estoy convencido de que vale más que yo. Es sólo que nació en el cuerpo equivocado. Te prometo que jamás se lo haré saber, jamás dejaré que estos sentimientos salgan. Pero, por favor, no permitas que muera, y si no es suficiente mi promesa, entonces, tómame en su lugar."

.

.

.

.

—¡Steve, entra de una maldita vez!

—Ese lenguaje, Bucky.

—No jodas con eso, es Navidad.

—Te pareces a Tony, como si el hecho de ser Navidad, te exculpara de todo.

Bucky rio desde el interior del iglú, Steve entra a gatas y se sienta a su lado. Están muy cerca uno del otro, sus hombros se rozan.

—¿Y? ¿Hace frío? —pregunta Bucky y Steve niega.

—Lo normal, supongo. Creo que podríamos dormir aquí.

—Hasta que venga Hulk, nos patee y entierre en nieve.

—Ja, ja, que pesimista eres, Buck. También puede caer Thor del cielo.

Ríen, pero de pronto, Steve se pone serio, y voltea a verlo.

—Gracias, Buck.

—¿Por qué?

—Por cumplir tú promesa y construir un iglú conmigo.

—Bueno, ahora estás sano. Hiciste tu parte del trato, amigo.

Una sonrisa pícara y amable, como siempre, aflora en el rostro del rubio. Bucky traga saliva, nada ha cambiado en su interior, nada. Los sentimientos son los mismos.

—¿Las promesas se deben cumplir siempre, Steve?

—¿Eh? Pues... sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada—el ex soldado del invierno se recuesta en el piso de iglú.

—Oye, nunca me lo dijiste pero, ¿cuál fue tu trato con Dios? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Con la vista en el techo blanco de iglú, Bucky piensa que si ese lugar fuera eterno, pediría quedarse ahí, para siempre, a lado de Steve, sin decir nada. Es más, si pudiera tomar su mano y quedarse ahí congelado por la eternidad no le importaría.

—Un trato que me encantaría romper ahora mismo. Pero somos irlandeses, ¿no, Steve? Al menos nuestra sangre lo es.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que somos supersticiosos. No quiero perder lo que tengo, es todo. No importa si no lo tengo como quisiera, lo tengo y eso es lo más importante.

—No te entiendo.

Bucky se encoje de hombros y tira de la chaqueta de Steve para hacerle recostarse junto a él en piso gélido.

—No hace falta que entiendas. Sólo... quédate a mi lado.

—Por supuesto, ya lo sabes...hasta el final de la línea.

"Es una promesa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quise retratar un poco de lo que estos chicos deben llevar tatuado en la mente. Crecieron en los 30-40's con valores fuertemente arraigados en la religión, así que creo que un relación entre ellos habría sido un fuerte conflicto moral para ambos. Aunque no pudieran evitar sentir algo uno por el otro. Y tal vez, esos valores sigan en ellos. Es todo respecto a la época que vivieron. No estoy segura de como habría reaccionado el padre al oír la confesión de Bucky ¿Habría hablado con sus padres? ¿Le habría impuesto alguna penitencia? No tengo idea. 
> 
> Por otro lado, está esto de las promesas, promesas a Dios, promesas a las personas que amas, debe ser un gran candado emocional. 
> 
> Sobre si son irlandeses, sé que Steve si tiene ascendencia irlandesa directa, es decir, sus padres eran inmigrantes irlandeses, él nació en EUA, obviamente jaja. Pero de Bucky, no tengo idea, así que si no lo es, pido disculpas por la licencia que me he tomado para hacerlo irlandés (lol) 
> 
> Quería escribir una reflexión más profunda, pero me temo que no lo logré, sin embargo, ojala me pudieran dar sus puntos de vista. 
> 
> Siempre querré finales felices para mis ships, pero a veces, un final feliz tiene que pecar de realidad. Sucks... XD
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	7. Suerte

Esperando en el silencio, con los ojos cerrados, sería la hora de contarte mi día. Aunque hoy no ha sido el típico día tranquilo y normal aquí; hay cierta agitación, pero ni siquiera esa anticipación a lo terrible me impide sentirme feliz y quisiera decírtelo. ¿Me oyes? Te estoy hablando, espero que puedas oírme, a través del océano azul, bajo el cielo abierto donde sea que estés, espero que puedas oírme, espero que puedas sentirme, que puedas saber... oh, cariño, estoy intentado que mi voz llegue a ti. Porque debes saber que todo este tiempo, en el silencio del hielo, en la sordidez de mi memoria fallida, en la paz de este lugar, chico, yo te escuchó en mis sueños, siento tu susurro cruzando el mar. No lo sabes, tal vez, no lo imaginas, pero si hay algo que siempre será escrito en tiempo presente es que te mantengo conmigo, en mi corazón. Incluso cuando estaba perdido, cuando mi identidad había sido borrada, incluso ahí, bastó tu voz, bastó mi nombre en tus labios para disparar la verdad dentro de mí, para abrir ese pequeño cofre que sellé con mil candados, para que ellos no te encontraran, para que ni siquiera yo pudiera delatar tu presencia, para que nunca, ni siquiera por equivocación, te llevaran lejos de mí.

Cuando huía y te buscaba, cuando quería mi memoria de vuelta y a ti también, flaqueé muchas veces, quise morir otras tantas. Todas las noches me atormentaban las pesadillas, los rostros de las personas que asesiné, la sangre que derramé, cada uno de ellos eran un fantasma que me gritaba al oído. Entonces, te escuchaba en medio de todo eso.

"Bucky"

Y todo cesaba, todo se detenía, las sombras se desvanecían; y trémulo de espanto aún, buscaba la fotografía que tenía de ti en mi cuaderno desgastado.

"Estoy contigo, hasta el final de la línea"

Cuando la vida se pone difícil, tú la haces fácil. No me dejas solo, siempre estás ahí, aunque no pueda alcanzarte. Pienso que tengo suerte. ¡Qué suerte que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo! Y sin importar lo que haya pasado tengo suerte de haber estado donde he estado, de pasar por todo eso... del dolor, de la perdida, del desconcierto. Lo volvería a travesar todo, si eso me asegurara volver a verte, sí, tengo suerte de volver a casa otra vez.

Sé que nada de lo que ha pasado ha sido fácil para ti, sé que separarte de tus amigos y enfrentarlos, en parte, por mí, no ha sido lo mejor que he hecho por ti. Sé que, tal vez, estarías mejor si siguieras pensando que estaba muerto, habría sido mejor para todos. Pero, tienes razón, la tienes, siempre la tienes. Ellos no. Ni siquiera yo. Me lo dijiste sin mediar palabra, me lo dijiste al apretar mi hombro y mirarme, "todo está bien y si no lo está, lo estará". Te duele perder a tus compañeros, pero al mismo tiempo te dices que ellos no saben cuánto tiempo lleva esperar por un amor como este. Y yo te he pedido tantas veces... te he dicho tantas veces adiós, que parece que la espera ha sido eterna.

Te dije adiós ese día en la feria, te dije adiós el día que caí del tren, te dije adiós cuando escapé, te dije adiós al congelarme una vez más, y cada vez que nos decimos adiós, desearía haberte dado otro beso. Mientras tanto, sigo aquí, donde me dejaste y donde elegí quedarme. Cuando te dije tal decisión pude ver tristeza en tus ojos; querías que me quedara contigo, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no confiaba en mí mismo entonces, y temía hacerte daño en algún momento; y al mismo tiempo que me decías eso, también, me decías: "te esperaré, te lo prometo, lo haré". Sé que siempre lo harás, que siempre me esperarás.

Hoy, soy yo quién te espera. No tengo duda alguna, sé que vendrás. Tenemos suerte, supongo, suerte de estar enamorados en todos los sentidos y leer los movimientos del otro con precisión de relojero.

Si cierro los ojos puedo llegar hasta ti. Mi imaginación es poderosa, los sabes. Y es así que voy navegando a través del mar, hacia una isla donde nos encontraremos. Oirás la música llenar el aire, pondré una flor en tu cabello aunque te parezca ridículo... A través de la brisa, a través de los árboles, estás ahí, caminando hacia mí, acercándote.

El avión aterriza, la plataforma desciende. El Rey te tiende la mano. No vienes sólo y me alegra saber que no has perdido a tus amigos, no, al menos, del todo. Y es cuando me ves. Te mueves de manera tan hermosa, que eres todo lo que veo.

—¿Cómo has estado Buck?—me dices.

—No tan mal... para el fin del mundo.

Sonrió. No importa cuánto tiempo le quede, saberte aquí, sentirte es suficiente para que el paisaje mejore. Y mientras el mundo sigue girando agonizante, tú me abrazas, justo aquí, justo ahora. Y me digo que tengo suerte, mucha suerte. Sin importar que suceda, tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Eres todo lo que podría desear, eres todo lo podría amar. Cuando tus brazos me envuelven y tu sonrisa me corresponde me digo que el mundo puede hacerse pedazos, y me recuerdo diciéndome que tendría suerte de volver a casa otra vez, algún día.

Y ese día ha llegado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> A menos de dos semanas del estreno de IW, el reencuentro de estos dos ya salió a la luz...
> 
> ¡no me pude resistir!
> 
> La canción es Lucky de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
